The present invention relates to a vehicle having an roof assembly that includes a moveable closure element.
Such a roof assembly is known, for example from DE-C-42 38 944, DE-C-42 38 945, WO-A-98/14342 or WO-A-00/29235. The object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved roof assembly.